Silver and Gold
by NinaMellarkMalfoy
Summary: Clove is dead...or is she? Cato dies...does he really?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! New Story...tell me if you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own it. I'd be married to Cato if I did.**

Cato:

She's gone. She's really and completely gone. I collapse on the ground in agony. I can't live without Clove. She's my everything, all I ever wanted. Her beautiful face is now paled, her hazel eyes clouded over forever. The rock that took her life lies on the ground a few feet away. I get up, pick it up, and heave it as far as I can. Sobs begin to rack my body, and I crumple once again to the ground.

Clove:  
What's going on? Where am I? I can see, but everything's foggy. Then a face swims into my vision. "Clove Caldaway?" he says. I try to speak, but it only comes out as a murmur. "It's normal for you to be unable to form words," the man says. "Just listen. You were in the 74th Hunger Games." Yes, I remember that. "You died, or so everyone thinks. In reality, in the Games, nobody dies." It takes a minute to process this. "I can't explain it to you now. But I'll lest you get some rest. You can call me Dr. Harvey. I know it's a lot to take in. But try and get some sleep." He walks out of the room. I decide to do what he says. My eyes are drooping and I close them thankfully.

Cato:  
*BOOM*  
The cannon sounds sharply and I smile. I killed Thresh. In revenge. For killing Clove. I turn on my heel sharply and walk out of the wheat field. I sheathe the bloody sword and walk off to the Cornucopia, where I've stored most of my supplies. I sit near the mouth and think, really think for the first time in days. And as I think, I remember. I remember when Clove and I were young. I was eight, and she was five. We were playing catch with a red rubber ball. I remember my first training session with her, even thigh she was new, she was a natural with knives.

Clove:  
I dream. I dream about my childhood. I dream about the time when Cato was twelve and I was nine, we went boating in the jade-green lake by my house. Cato tipped the canoe over, spilling us into the lake.

Cato:  
I remember the first time I realized I was in love with her.

Clove:  
I dream about the first time he kissed me.

Cato:  
Clove.

Clove:  
Cato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! I really want to know what you guys think,**

**so review with suggestions, etc.! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: it belongs to the queen named Suzanne**

Clove:  
As soon as I wake up, doctors and nurses get me out of bed and sit me on a wheelchair. I can tell that these people do not come from the Capitol. For one thing, they aren't dressed in ridiculous clothes, and for another, they don't talk in that stupid Capitol accent. They wheel me down the hall, and we enter a large room. I'm surprised to see that it's almost full, with hundreds of people sitting and milling about. There's a large TV screen on the front wall that's tuned to a Capitol station. Suddenly, I hear a familiar shout. "Oh my god! There she is!" Glimmer? It is her! She comes running towards me, blonde hair swinging. Marvel follows close behind. I give each of them a tight hug. "What's going on?" I ask. "I have no idea," Glimmer says. "And don't ask me how we're all alive. I don't know that, either." My nurse wheels me to where they're sitting. I'm surprised to see other tributes from our Games as well. One of them, Rue, gives me a shy wave. I smile at her hesitantly and turn to Marvel. "Is everyone here from our Games?" "Everyone's here from every Game." he replies. I'm about to ask him more, but then a tall man in a crisp black suit walks up to the front of the room. "Attention, everyone. For any of you who do not know me, my name is Kelvin Porter. You may call me Kelvin. Anyway, today we are gathered here to view the finale of the 74th Hunger Games. I know this may sound like we enjoy it, but trust me, we don't." Kelvin steps back and the screen changes from blue to an arena scene. I see Fire Girl and Lover Boy standing in the middle of a field. And then I see him. My Cato.

Cato:  
I run, hard and as fast as I can towards the golden Cornucopia. There's growling behind me and I know the mutts are getting close. Katniss and Peeta are up ahead. I blow past them without a second glance. Get to the Cornucopia. Get to the Cornucopia. Finally, I pull myself up onto the gleaming gold metal. Winded, I slump to the floor. Katniss comes over the edge, followed by Peeta. The mutts are snapping and jumping on the ground. Now would be the best time to attack. I push myself up, and lunge for Peeta. I have to win. I must win. I grab him and haul him upright. Katniss aims an arrow at me, but I gesture at Peeta. "I go down, he goes with me." Her gaze focuses on Peeta, and I feel a soft movement on my hand. Before I realize what's happening, there's an arrow in my hand and I'm falling. Mutts surround me. The pain is terrible. I can't comprehend anything. And as a smoke-black wolf lunges for my throat, all I can think is, "Clove, I'm coming."

Clove:  
I'm screaming. My eyes are blurry and I can't think straight. He's dead! He can't be dead. He's Cato. My protector. Nurses quickly wheel me out and deliver me to a white room. I'm silent now, dazed by what happened. A doctor comes in. He talks to me. I can't understand anything he's saying. But then, at the very end, I hear him saying something. "Clove. Remember? No one dies. He's coming here. Clove, Cato is coming here."


End file.
